Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spa tub system that includes a spa tub with at least one compartment integrated into a frame of the spa tub, the compartment utilizing a hinge design with an intermittent locking door mechanism.
Description of Related Art
Spa tubs typically include a tub portion set within a frame. In some designs, the frame includes a deck portion, which is an extended floorlike surface.
It is common for users of a spa tub to enjoy the spa tub while consuming hot/cold beverages. In order to keep beverages hot/cold, an insulated container is often used, and in these prior art systems, an attachment is utilized to keep the insulated container close to the users of the spa tub, such as attaching an insulated container to the side of a spa tub. These insulated containers can be cumbersome to use and affect the appearance of the spa tub, as they are not an integrated part of the spa tub.